


sounds of love are in the air

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Soonyoung, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jungyu are Soonwoos little brats, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Junhui, Sub Mingyu, Switch Wonwoo, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Wonwoo, Mingyu and Junhui give Soonyoung his birthday gift.





	sounds of love are in the air

**Author's Note:**

> title from ride by so mo

Soonyoung wakes up to a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He doesn’t even have to look to know who it is, he just groans softly underneath his breath and shoves his hand down the blanket, running his fingers through Wonwoo’s soft hair, and gently caressing his scalp as he suckles the head of his cock and takes him all the way down until his cock head hits the back of his throat. Wonwoo moans around his length and bobs his head emphatically, holding onto Soonyoung’s hip with one hand for leverage so he can go at a faster pace.

Neither of them says a word until Soonyoung is groaning under his breath and fisting Wonwoo’s hair in his hand, pulling his hair sharply as he comes down his throat. He pulls the blanket out of the way, so he can watch the pretty sight-Wonwoo’s lips reddened from all of the suckling, shiny from Soonyoung’s pre-cum, a tendril of his come dribbling down his chin as he swallows it all down without having to be told to. He continues to bob his head on Soonyoung’s length until his body relaxes and his orgasm is finished, and when he pulls off he makes an obscene sucking noise before he pops up and off his length.

Soonyoung runs his hand from Wonwoo’s hair to the side of his face, caressing his cheek for a moment before he grabs hold of Wonwoo and pulls him up, kissing him roughly on the mouth, praising him for waking him up the way he had requested the night before.

“Where are our boys, baby?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo, voice thick and deep from sleep, littering kisses on the side of Wonwoo’s head as he yawns against Soonyoung’s collarbones. Wonwoo kisses him back once before he sits up on his knees next to him, Soonyoung’s hand falling to his waist and then down to caress his thigh, rubbing the soft skin as Wonwoo clears his throat slightly before answering,

“Only one of them dressed up pretty for you,” Wonwoo says flatly, like the tattletale kid who wants to get his classmates in trouble. Soonyoung slaps him on the thigh and reprimands him gently, reminding him that their babies aren’t as used to playing as they are.

“You know what I meant,” Wonwoo says, making Soonyoung snort and slap him on the thigh once again.

“Go get them, baby,” Soonyoung tells him. Wonwoo nods and slides across Soonyoung’s body, making sure his ass rubs against his half hard cock on his way out, earning another slap on his ass for being a little tease. Wonwoo smirks and hurries across the room, opening the bedroom door and only sticking his head out, voice soft and quick before he slides back into the room. He barely makes it back into the room before Mingyu walks into the room, a long shirt pulled down by his own hands to hide his lower half, cheeks warm and flushed, but an eagerness to please shining in his eyes.

Soonyoung coos at the sight of him and pats the empty part of the bed next to him. Mingyu sits on his knee like Wonwoo does and leans down to kiss Soonyoung on the lips. Mingyu traces the skin of his chest as he says softly, “Sorry, daddy,” he says to Soonyoung. “I wanted to dress up for you like Junnie, but nothing fit me good,” he ends his sentence with a pout and Soonyoung coos again, reaching out to rub his strong thigh and softly encourage him to bend down for another kiss,

“That’s alright, baby,” Soonyoung assures him, their lips meshing together as they talk around their kisses, “You look pretty just like this,” Soonyoung pauses and then asks, “Is that my practice shirt?”

Mingyu flushes more but nods his head, and Soonyoung groans, fingers tightening on his thigh, “So, so pretty.”

A little huff comes from the doorway and Soonyoung turns his gaze and feels his cock twitch just a second later. Junhui reaches down and adjusts his skirt even as his cheeks turn a dark pink from his merciless blush.

“You’re just as pretty, baby boy,” Soonyoung says, reaching out for Jun with his free hand. Junhui smiles and patters across the room, eagerly sitting himself in Soonyoung’s lap. Mingyu whines and pushes at Junhui’s side, freezing when Soonyoung presses his fingers firmly into his skin. Mingyu whines and recoils as Junhui whines from being pushed.

“Stop,” Wonwoo says firmly and both of them start their pouting instantly, turning their eager gazes back to Soonyoung, who laughs softly and thanks Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo is right though,” Soonyoung tells the two of them, both of them whimpering as Soonyoung scolds them oh so gently. “Should you fight with each other? No,” Soonyoung says in agreement when both Mingyu and Junhui shake their heads to answer his question. “No, you’re right, you shouldn’t. You two are such bad boys, aren’t you?”

Mingyu and Junhui both whine but nod their heads in admittance, both sporting guilty pouts as he gently taps them on both of their thighs, both of them crying like he had hit them hard. Soonyoung sighs and calls them both down, kissing them both before he tells them to sit off to the side. Wonwoo looks a bit smug as Soonyoung calls him forward, but that bratty smile disappears when Soonyoung slams into him, his head falling back in a howl, his toes curling against the sheets as Soonyoung guides him into a comfortable sitting position in his lap. Soonyoung gives him a moment to squirm and situate himself before he grabs him by the hips once he nods, roughly thrusting up into him.

Soonyoung scolds Wonwoo for being such a stuck-up brat as he fucks him, his hands tight enough to bruise on his hips, Wonwoo hiccupping weakly and crying as he nods to whatever Soonyoung tells him. His needy moans turn into pleads for release and soft cries of Soonyoung’s name all too soon, having been hard and dropping since he had sucked Soonyoung off just a little while ago.

Soonyoung plants his feet on the bed and fucks up into him, moving his hands from Wonwoo’s hips to grab onto his hands and hold them, calling Wonwoo’s name and making his lover stop mid whimper and look down at him with teary, euphoric eyes.

Soonyoung holds eye contact with Wonwoo as the rapper starts moaning consistently, not even taking enough time to breathe properly, his thighs trembling as his orgasm approaches, clenching tight and smooth around Soonyoung’s length, his eyes desperate and the little noises he lets out even more so. His fingers clutch at Soonyoung’s tightly as he comes, whining out a soft, “Daddy,” before he slumps down at the waist, leaning his head against Soonyoung’s chest, panting into his heated skin. Soonyoung coos down at him and runs his fingers through his soft hair just like he had done earlier in the morning.

“Are you okay, love?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo softly.

“You didn’t come,” Wonwoo complains, yes, complains.

Soonyoung laughs and kisses him on the forehead. “I’m not done just yet, baby,” Soonyoung tells him. “I have two other little brats to play with, don’t I?” Wonwoo sits up a bit at the reminder and both of them turn their heads to see a scandalous sight.

The lipstick Junhui had put on fades a bit as his lips stretch around Mingyu’s cock, his perky, panty-clad ass high in the air before Mingyu grabs him by the hips and shoves his skirt and panties to the side, covering Junhui’s eager little whole with his mouth, suckling at his prepared opening and shoving his tongue deep inside of Junhui with a delighted moan. Junhui wails as Mingyu runs a hand up to toy with his balls, wiggling against Mingyu’s body and moaning needily around his cock.

“Brats,” Wonwoo says, with a scowl, watching as Mingyu sobs and tells Junhui he already feels like he’s going to come in his mouth. Junhui hums in acknowledgment and sucks with more fervor, making Mingyu wail and thrust his hips up, making his cock slip further down his willing throat.

“You love them, WonWon,” Soonyoung reminds him with a smirk. Wonwoo frowns in answer and doesn’t deny it, and they both watch as Mingyu sobs and did just as he had warned Junhui, letting out a cry against the soft cheek of Junhui’s ass as he comes in his mouth, Junhui humming happily and swallows down everything Mingyu gives, not letting even a drop escape his mouth.

Wonwoo doesn’t even give them a chance to move or say another word when they notice they’ve been caught. And really, did they expect them to not notice when they were getting each other off just a foot or two away from them? Wonwoo drags Soonyoungs cock out of his sensitive hole and grabs Junhui by the hips, pulling him off of Mingyu and guiding him to sit in Soonyoungs lap, cheeks burning from being caught being so naughty as Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung by the base and guides his cock inside of Junhui’s hole that’s still wet from Mingyus spit. Wonwoo plants a rough smack on his ass as Soonyoung grabs Mingyu by the ankle and pulls him forward towards him.

“Why are my boys being so bratty on my birthday?” Soonyoung asks the room at large, not really expecting a response.

“You baby them too much,” Wonwoo says, as he slips two of his fingers alongside Soonyoung’s cock, stretching Junhui out further. The words leave his mouth just as he starts to massage Junhui’s hip with his free hand, nuzzling against his shoulder where he leaves kisses as light as butterfly wings across his skin.

Soonyoung is the only one who babies them. Sure, he is. Sure.

“My Mingyu already came from having his pretty cock sucked,” Soonyoung says to Mingyu, wrapping a hand around Mingyu’s length and tugging on it gently. “I guess there’s no reason to let him come on my cock today.”

“He’s cruel isn’t he, baby?” Wonwoo asks as he slides into Junhui. Junhui tenses and Wonwoo hurries to go back to rubbing his hip, Soonyoung massaging the other one without looking, easing Junhui back onto Wonwoo’s length. Out of the three of them, Junhui takes more than one cock the best, probably because he doesn’t mind a bit of pain.

“Daddy, please,” Mingyu begs him, clinging to the hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, sniffling back desperate tears.

“Maybe later,” Soonyoung relents, receiving a snort from Wonwoo before he starts to thrust gently in and out of Junhui, who moans, voice high and sweet as he clenches around the two cocks stuffed deep inside of him. “For now, Daddy wants you to come on his tongue, understand, baby?”

Mingyu nods quickly, a little sob leaving his lips as he moves up to straddle Soonyoung’s face. His knees rest on either side of his head, thighs trembling as Soonyoung grabs him by the hips, helping him keep his balance as he moves him up, leaving him hovering with his opening just an inch or two above Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung licks his lips just as he ruts his head up, gaining a sob from Junhui, and then he licks an even strip over Mingyu’s trembling little hole, so cute and pink and ready for him that he can’t help but coo before he drags Mingyu hips down and shoves his tongue deep inside of him, loving as he shrieks and squirms, their position helping Soonyoung enter deep into him.

Jun is in the same position. Gravity does its work and makes it easy for Junhui to bounce up and down on his length, to take his cock deep inside of him even as Wonwoo does his work, slamming in from behind him over and over again, his fingers tense on Junhuis waist as his second orgasm of the morning already comes for him with a vengeance, not caring how sensitive his cock still is from his first orgasm, so fresh that some of his come is still dripping wetly down his tummy.

Junhui, being the only one to not come already, comes undone before any of them. He shrieks inaudibly, clenching ruthlessly around Wonwoo and Soonyoung, making them both gasp and moan at the rhythmic sensation. Wonwoo is the only thing keeping him up, his arms wrapped tightly around Junhuis torso as he thrusts into him shallowly, moaning softly as his next orgasm quickly approaches to take him. But Mingyu gets to it before he can. The poor thing is a sobbing and wailing mess, no match for Soonyoung's talented and merciless tongue, as well as the hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off at a slow but even pace, not picking up the pace no matter how much Mingyu begs for it.

Junhui sobbing, Wonwoo sighing, Mingyu shrieking, it's only then that Soonyoung realizes how close he’s become, and how close he’s been for the last few minutes. Mingyu comes all over himself and Soonyoung's fist, shaking from head to toy and whimpering in ecstasy. Soonyoung feeds him his own come, making him lick his mess up from his hand before he helps Mingyu off of his face, so he can lay down next to him, slumping into the sheets as he whines about being tired, even as his eyes watch Wonwoo come inside of Junhui just a second or two after.

Junhui continues to cry and shiver as Wonwoo fills him up with his come, crying about being so full and loving everything that Wonwoo gives him. Wonwoo pulls out halfway through his orgasm, his sensitive cock not being able to take it, and coming on Junhui’s back and thighs instead.

When Wonwoo is laid out and pressed into Mingyu's side, that’s when Soonyoung flips Junhui onto his back and shoves his cock back inside of him in the next second, throwing his legs over his shoulders as he fucks into him, quick and rough as he chases after his own release, so, so close. Junhui screams and holds onto him, chanting his name underneath his breath and whimpering that he feels like he's going to come again.

“Come, pretty boy,” Soonyoung encourages him, “Come on Daddy's cock, that’s what he wants, and it's his birthday, remember? Have to give Daddy what he wants on his special day,”

Junhui seems to wholeheartedly agree with that statement, as he comes just as Soonyoung does, shrieking out his name as Soonyoung groans and fills him up, his come mixing with Wonwoos inside of him.

Soonyoung pants into Junhuis neck, his hands rubbing his sides as they both come down from their releases. Soonyoung pulls out as soon as he can, knowing that Junhui will be so extremely sensitive. Junhui whines a little but besides that, he doesn’t say a single word, only cuddling into Soonyoungs side as soon as he lays down next to him.

Mingyu rolls closer and tucks himself into Soonyoungs other side, Wonwoo moaning that he moves too much before he climbs over all of them and spoons Junhui from the back, holding him around the waist and their good boy keeping still as to not move Wonwoo around too much as he closes his head on top of Junhui’s and closes his eyes. Soonyoung holds all three of them somehow, someway. He has one arm wrapped around Mingyu, his hand resting on his hip. His other arm is wrapped around both Junhui and Wonwoo, his fingertips just brushing against Wonwoos shoulder.

“That was a wonderful start to the day,” Soonyoung says, making Junhui and Mingyu giggle and Wonwoo whine that he wants to fucking sleep, please.

“Alright, alright, baby, take your nap,” Soonyoung says, and then he looks all three of them over, “All of you, get some rest,” He smiles happily and tells them proudly, “Daddy isn’t done with playing with any of you today~” His words go to waste though as Mingyu snores against his shoulder and Wonwoo snorts at him again, tightening his arms around Junhui and nuzzles into him. Junhui takes pity on him, giggling softly as he leans up and kisses him on the cheek, singing softly in his ear as he says,

“Happy birthday, Soonie~”

**Author's Note:**

> would yall believe me if i said i had first attended to write some funny fluffy soonhui for soons birthday? and instead we end up with this. wild.
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
